


Black Eyes

by Nepalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implications of child abuse, Mild torture, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Some profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepalis/pseuds/Nepalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Supernatural Fanfic, tell me how I did! Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I forgot to mention this, buut the very beginning is the demon's POV after he reads your mind.

Black eyes.  
That was the only thing you could see as you stared at yourself in the mirror.  
Weeks had already passed by since you last saw the Winchesters. The goal to stop Lucifer and Michael had taken a toll on the three of you. Sam and Dean were practically obsessed with stopping the devil himself and his brother from beginning the apocalypse. You would tell them to take a break, the tired looks on their faces stressing you out enough to where you lay awake almost every night.  
You scoffed to yourself as you washed your blood covered hands with soap, how could you have been so naïve to trust the two brothers? You had even carelessly developed feelings for the eldest Winchester. Lucifer was right; they only cared about each other. The two men didn’t mind who got hurt along the way as long as they were both alive for each other. You would have left them bleeding on the side of the road if you knew what would happen to you before you saved their asses.

* * *

  
It was a normal food run on a sunny day when you felt a metal object hit the back of your head. You could already feel the blood run down your scalp and neck as you vision begin to darken

Woken up by the feeling of cold water splashed over you, you opened your eyes with a shock and an ear-splitting headache. Someone was calling your name. You tried to get your vision to focus as the smell of feces met your nostrils while being forced down onto an old chair by an invisible force. Three figures came into view, two of them bulky men in black suits and one in casual clothing with dirty blonde hair and marks all over his skin. He was the smallest of the trio, and held himself up with confidence despite his weakening state.  
“Listen, whatever I did to piss you three off, I’m sorry. I deeply regret it, blah blah blah. We done here?” You knew you shouldn’t smart mouth with these people, especially noting that they had powers since you couldn’t move.  
“They told me you had a snarky personality, didn’t think I’d be annoyed by you this fast,” the blonde one, who you assumed to be the leader, replied leaning forward in front of you. A chill ran through you not from fear, but the atmosphere suddenly became colder as he drew closer to you.  
Your eyes widened momentarily, you knew who this was. The brothers had told you. “You’ll know it’s him Y/N, he burns cold, not hot. They’ve got it all wrong.”  
“Lucifer,” you whispered to yourself.  
“So you do know who I am,” he stood back up eyes lighting up after being recognized, “ and I take it you have enough brains in that pretty little head of yours to know that being a little smart with me may end up with your tongue detached from your mouth, yes?” He was met with your silence. “Good, good. Now I have a little proposal for you-Now hear me out, don’t give me that look. You’ll find that I can be really persuading. Not like Betty White, or whatever. But I’m high up there in sweet talking. Hell, I was the one to make her this famous,” you raised an eyebrow. Betty White made a pact with the devil? “How do you think she’s so famous? It comes with a price. Of course, not her soul, her cooking is far too good for her sweet, little old soul to rot in away in Hell, nope-“he popped the P “oh I’m rambling, sorry about that. Now, where were we?” He brought up a chair and sat down a few in front of you, the chill ran down your back again. “You've been a _big_ problem Y/N. Dean and Sam are starting to stray away from their roles because of you,” he booped you in the nose with his index finger. God, how you would have loved to bite his finger off if you weren’t restrained. “So, I want you to stop interfering. You do that for me and I let you walk away unharmed. Easy right?”  
You stared at him for a several seconds before doing something that even surprised you: laughing. “Do you…do you know how stupid you sound? Do you actually think that I would let you get your way because you asked?” You couldn’t help yourself from laughing at the absurdity of his proposal, no at him, Satan, of all people, but here you were with tears forming in your eyes. “Kill me if you want dude, but let’s face it. If I die, my death will fuel Dean and Sam’s hatred for you, for Michael, for this stupid family drama show you have going on a lot more than before. Then you can kiss your little fight good-bye, so go on. I have nothing to lose.”  
You felt the color drain from your skin.  
“Mommy, what’s going on?”  
No no no _no_. How did they know? No _one_ knew, not even the Winchesters, about your son. _How?_  
You stared at your five-year-old son, eyes wide. His black hair was disheveled; a bruise had formed on his face, tears were forming around his blue eyes.  
“Daniel!” You tried to force yourself up to run to your child, but Lucifer’s mental hold on you was too strong. You turned to the man in front of you, “Fuck you! Let him go, he has nothing to do with this! I swear…” All the courage you had built up inside of you slipped away as you watched your baby boy tremble in fear.  
“Oh! He has everything to do with this. I guess you can say he’s back up.” Lucifer grabbed you by the hair, you cried out in pain the wound that was still fresh and bleeding. “Now you listen to me and you listen to me well. I was nice to you before, but you brought this upon yourself, and if you choose wrong it’s going to be your fault that your precious baby here dies, understand?” He smiled when you nodded silently, “Good, since so much is on the line for you, I’ll raise the stakes. You become one of my slaves; you work for me, black eyes and everything. Then maybe, ¬just _maybe_ , your son can go back to his father.”  
You stared at your child wishing you could hold him. His tiny frame, red eyes and freshly fallen tears made your heart break. He wasn’t supposed to see his mother this way; you had tried everything in your power to keep him from knowing this life, eventually deciding to send him to London with his father to ensure his safety. This was your doing, you had to fix this.  
“I’ll do it; I’ll do it, just please. Let him go, please.” You didn’t care that you sounded pathetic. Your pride could go fuck itself when it came to your child.  
“Great!” Lucifer exclaimed and clasped his hands together in happiness, opposite of what you were feeling. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”  
You could feel the invisible restraint be lifted off of you as you ran towards your son. You hugged him tightly, scared that he might disappear if you let go.  
“Mommy!”  
“Daniel, honey, I’m here, mommy’s here. Everything’s going to be okay, I promise. I’ve got you, you’re safe now, you’re safe,” you felt tears fall down your cheeks as you held you child, unsure if you were trying to reassure just him or yourself also.


	2. Always Keep Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being possessed by a demon and taking control for just enough time to kill it and thereby you, leaving Sam and Dean heartbroken. Read the notes in the beginning please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD, harassment. Bad grammar, maybe. And for the first of this part you aren’t exactly you, but a demon. So when you read “your” thoughts it’s actually the demons. The second part is actually you.

Killing was fun.

It shouldn’t have been. You knew enjoying the screaming of families as you tortured them was downright morbid and wrong, but you just didn’t _care_. It was like a black fog was clouding your judgment. Literally.

How Lucifer turned you into a demon was beyond your understanding, he was the Devil after all. All that you knew was it hurt, like hell. He had burned your tattoo of the pentagram off your chest. All you remembered was screaming as the burning, red piece of metal came in contact with your skin. The next thing you know, you had lost control of your body and were forced to watch from the sidelines.

* * *

 

The first task Lucifer gave the new you was on the other side of the world. Lucifer had made sure to keep you busy and away from the Winchesters as much as possible. He would send you to missions across the planet, only sending you to the States if was a necessity. You didn’t mind though. The Winchesters were ruthless when it came to getting their way, especially with demons. You couldn’t have been happier to keep your distance from them.

Unfortunately for you, Lucifer now had second thoughts.

He ordered you to find a way to lure the brothers into an abandon building. Something about killing the eldest one because he was no longer needed as Michael’s vessel. You would have scoffed and teleported yourself out of there if it wasn’t for that fact that he had kept the end of his bargain and summoned you to earth. But here you were, in this fucking rotten building, trying to lure your meat suit’s past co-hunters.

Your sensitive hearing made your ears perk up as you could hear their footsteps.

“Finally, I thought you were never going to show.”

“Y/N?”

There it was. That deep voice the real you would always be able to recognize.

“Dean Winchester,” you smiled, “Sammy!”

Momentary shock surfaced on both of the brothers’ faces.

“I’ve missed you guys, I hope you like how I tried to get your attention,” you waved at the place.

Blood. All they could see was blood on the walls and floor.

“I-It was you?” Dean questioned you, glancing at the bloody butcher’s knife in your hands. He and his brother had been looking for you for weeks now.

“Hey, in order to get the Winchester’s attention, go big or go home right?” You smirked as you saw them look around the room. There had to be what, ten or so people that were killed by your hands? “And from the look on your faces, I say I did a fan-fucking-tastic job, don’t you?”

“Y/N, this isn’t you. You just don’t disappear and go on killing several people. Whatever this is that’s going on with you, we can help you,” Sam tentatively stepped towards you.

“Oh boys, I’ve upgraded,” you blinked showing the two of them your black eyes.

You could see Dean’s face convey a mix of emotions: horror, sadness, fear. “Get out of her you son of a bitch!” He would have charged towards you if it wasn’t for the fact that you were possessed by someone more powerful than him.

“Let’s leave our mother’s out of this shall we?” You wiped the blood that was on your hands, inhaling deeply. “Oh boy, I do love the smell of the crimson liquid.”

“Boy, you are a creepy one aren’t you,” you heard Sam scoff although your eyes followed.

“Oh come on Sammy, don’t you think it’s a bit mean to judge? I mean I haven’t even gotten to formally introduce myself yet.”

“Get. Out. Of. Her.”

Annoyed, you flung Dean into the wall, his jacket and hair now covered in blood from the walls.

“Dean!” with a demon blade, Sam ran towards you. You had just enough time to dodge his strike, his blade scraping against your thighs instead. You screamed out in pain, “You’ll pay for that Giant.”

Your fist met his nose, with a satisfying crunch his head flew back.

You watched as an invisible force slid Sam across the floor and against the wall next to his brother. “Huh,” you limped towards the two, “here I thought the all mighty Winchesters would be smarter than to take on a demon with just a knife.” A smile formed as you watched the two men choke for air momentarily before letting them breathe, “Besides, why would you want to kill someone with such a hot body? Damn, the things I would do to her if she was alive in my days, or my name isn’t Raavan.”

“You sick fuck! I’m gonna kill you!” Dean yelled as he tried to move, but his efforts were in vain.

You raised your eyebrows, “Oh? So you fancy her too? Don’t act so shocked, buddy. You should hear her thoughts about you, can even make a demon like me feel dirty.”

You grabbed his cheek, forcing him to look into your black eyes, “So since you both are so into each other how about this? I kill you first so I can save you the pain of watching your loved one die. Sadly, after this mission of mine is over and I take Sam to Lucifer, I have to kill this babe too. Too bad, I’d like to have fun with her more.”

Dean spit at you, smiling triumphantly as his saliva landed on your forehead.

You exhaled, “I’m going to enjoy watching you die.”

Dean ignored your statement, “Y/N, you can win this. You can beat him, please, we need you. I…I need you.”

You growled, you could feel the owner of your meat suit try to fight her way through you. Dean had to go. Now.

Seconds later, Sam watched in horror and you in amusement as blood spilled from Dean’s mouth.

“Dean!” Sam tried to move, “Get away from him you bitch!”

“Shut _up_ ” you clenched your first forcing Sam’s jaw shut.

“Y/N…please,” Dean groaned, was starting to lose conscious, “I know you’re in there somewhere. You have to come back to me. W-Who’s gonna yell at me for leaving dirty dishes in the sink huh? Who am I gonna fight for the last piece of pie? What-” he coughed, blood spattering your face, “- What about the day you promised to watch Star Wars with me, we still need to do that, yeah? Come on baby, please you’re in there. The woman I love is in there.

_Fuck._ You could feel her fighting. The stupid blow to your leg was weakening you.

                                                                        

* * *

 

He loves you. Dean Winchester actually loves you.

You were ecstatic, you had to get back. You could sense Raavan trying to force you to back off.

_Fuck you, you ten-headed freak, he needs me._

You had to go to them; you had to go to your boys.

You still needed to see your son. Daniel had to be okay.

**_You think someone like him needs someone like you? Listen to yourself he’s using you._ **

_He loves me, something you won’t understand._

**_Love makes one weak, you love your son, look where that got you._ **

_No love makes one strong; I love my son enough to give me the courage to let you into my body. I love my friends enough to risk my life for them. I love Dean enough to fight every day. I…I love Dean._

_Get out. Get the fuck out of my body. I need to go to him. GET. OUT._

You inhaled heavily through your mouth. You never thought air tasted so sweet.

Thirst, hunger, fatigue, the overwhelming need to pee. _Fuck,_ would it have killed the demon to have at least emptied your bladder?

You pushed the feelings aside, your insides were burning, and you had to end this.

You stepped back while Dean and Sam dropped to the floor.

“Y/N,” Dean held you up, “Hey, hey stay with me. Are you okay? Is he still in there, Y/N?” He smacked your face as you started to roll your eyes to the back of your head. “Y/e/c eyes on mine okay, stay focused on me okay? Don’t go quittin’ on me now!”

You forced your eyes open; all of your energy was going towards keeping Raavan at bay. You smiled, “Dean Winchester, are you freaking out?” Your insides were burning; the demon was putting up a good fight. You could feel sweat beads form on your skin.

“Well, you sure are givin’ me a good reason to, ma’am,” he smiled, despite that you could steal see the worry in his eyes.

You would have laughed your body wasn’t in searing pain. “I...I can’t hold him any longer, he-he needs to be stopped Dean.”

“We’ll…we’ll do an exorcism,” he grabbed your head, moving away the wet hair from your face, “Sam! Get over here!”

“No,” you could feel your control start to slip. “No, there’s not enough time… we need to find another way.” You were running out of breath as you lifted your head, your eyes landed on Sam’s hand, or what was held in it.

“The knife…use the blade.”

“No, _no._ I just got you back, I can’t lose you again,” Dean’s eyes were starting to glisten.

“ _Dean,_ it’s the only way. He’s too powerful, the knife.”

“No, I can’t-“

“Dean! Please, we have to. S-Sam, the knife.”

With shaky hands Sam handed the knife to you. You tried to smile at him but it hurt too much. Turning towards Dean, you handed him the weapon. “Promise me something. After this, read the note I have in the pocket of my suitcase okay?” Every breath took most of your remaining energy.

The blonde Winchester nodded at you with watery-eyes. He rested his forehead against yours.

Raavan was going to come back any moment, it was now or never. You tilted your head, “I love you, too.” Pressing your lips against Dean’s you grabbed his hands-

-And saw black.

 

* * *

 

_Hey boys if you're reading this I'm either dead or one of you guys decided to snoop in my bag like always don't think I haven't it noticed those missing CDs, Dean. Anyways, if I am dead then I want to say I'm sorry there are a lot of things I haven't told you. One is I have a son he's five. His name is Daniel (L/N) and he lives in London with his father the address and phone number are on the picture attached to this note. I'm sorry I never told you but I needed him protected from this life that's why his father and I agreed that he would move to a different country so he wouldn’t be in danger, you know how the hunting life is. ~~I want~~ I hope you guys look after him for me. Tell him about his mother tell him how she was; tell him all the things she did. I want him to know now, he should know about the things out there. Look after him for me boys. I'll owe you when we meet again, yeah? And another thing, don't bring me back. I know that one of you will try to do something, but we know from firsthand experience don't mess with fate or Death for that matter. I swear if I find out that one of you made a deal I will kick your ass to next Sunday. Another thing Dean, Sam I need both of you to pull your head out of your ass and talk to each other. No more secrets, no more anything. Promise me that you will always, always talk to each other I love you both of you are my family and I'll be damned if I let my family break apart. Dean, I love you. Maybe I won't admit it to myself verbally but I feel like it's going to be too late and I won't get the chance to say it God, I do hope that I get the chance to tell you. But I love you so much everything about you is... I don't know it’s indescribable.  And most importantly I want you to always keep fighting don't give up I love you guys, you guys are strong.  
-_

_Remember, always keep fighting.  
Y/N_


End file.
